House of little Mix
by Anubissalute
Summary: What happens when Little Mix comes to Anubis house to stay for year? will friendships end? Will relationships be destroyed? read to find out! (story is better than it sounds)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm gonna tryout this new story, Its about little mix AND House of Anubis and I'm super excited. I have deleted Anubis After life and House of disappearance. BUT house of dogs WILL BE CONTINUED, But I'd like to try house of Anubis+ little mix story. So enjoy and review:)**

**Jades POV- **"I understand" I say into the phone.

"Yes, I'm sure the other will too" I say back to Simon.

"But we all have been through school already" I say.

"Yeah, we'll be ready."

"Tomorrow? at 8? ok see you then. Bye" I say then hang up.

"Who was that?" Jesy asked.

"It was Simon. He says with all the rumors the press of been making up is making Little Mix look really bad, so he wants us to take a break. He has somewhere for us to go" I say.

"Where? New york, California, ANYWHERE OUTSIDE OF THE COUNTRY?" Perrie asks with excitement. I shake my head.

"We are being sent to a boarding school in Liverpool. Its called Frobisher-smyth boarding school." I finish. I watch as the excitement fade from her face.

"We are going to a boarding school in Liverpool? Not that I don't love Liverpool, but I was hoping for something a little more out of the country that we don't go to a lot."Perrie says.

"Yeah, and we've already been through high school." Leigh-Anne says.

"Lets just think of the positive. Jade how long are we staying there?" Jesy asks.

"One year." I say.

"Ok, so we will have sometime. But hey! maybe high school will be fun again." Jesy says.

"Maybe" Leigh and Perrie mumbles.

**Nina's POV- **"I am so excited!" I say to Amber.

"I know right? I heard me and you are gonna have a new roommate. There are 4 girls coming to the house for the rest of the school year" She said. It was the start of a new school year and Sibuna would be getting back together like usual, they didn't know what the mystery would be this time wether it was finding parts to a old cup, or finding a mask in a group of tunnels this would be a good year.

"EVERYONE! COULD YOU PLEASE GATHER INTO THE COMMON ROOM PLEASE!" Trudy yelled as we came through the door. We out our stuff down in the hall and went into the common room.

"Good, now that everyones here I'd like to say something. We have a group of girls coming tomorrow. Now these girls are famous so you may know them, But you will treat them like normal people and with respect." She said. We nodded in agreement.

"So who is it thats coming?" I asked.

"Little Mix" all the guys looked confused while all the girls, even Patricia, had a fangirl moment.

"NO WAY! I LOVE THEM!" All the girls cheered.

"um who is that?" all the boys asked.

"Little Mix is a great girl group. I love them" I said.

"Yeah" all the girls said in agreement.

"Well, we should go unpack" Amber said.

"yeah. see you guys later!" I shout and head up stairs.

**Ok thats the end of chapter 1! I hope you like it and review. BYEE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy. Thanks for the reviews. I'll do a quick update now and then possibly one on thursday. Well enjoy and review, And don't forget to check out my other stories! BYEEE**

**Perrie's POV-** The next day we arrive at the school in liverpool.The taxi pulls up to this old house, that must be where we are staying. We get out of read a sign that says ANUBIS. We grab our suitcases from the back and head in. Its very old and ancient looking but I like it.

"OH HI! You must be the new girls. I'm Trudy, the house mother. I cook the meals and clean and if you ever need to talk I'm here. Up there is victor. VICTOR COME DOWN" The women (who's name is Trudy apparently) A man comes down the old steps. He is tall and is wearing a old trench like coat, Which has a pin pinned to it.

"Let me show you to your rooms" He says. He has a deep accent, which is actually quite scary. We grab our bags and go up the old stairs.

"This is my office. It is off limits." He says pointing to the small room that has stuffed animals. He leads us through a door into a hallway with more doors. "These are the girls dorms. The boys dorms are down stairs. At 10o'clock be in bed." He says.

"You" He says pointing to Jesy and LeighAnne. This will be your room. And you.

' He says point ing to Jade and I This will be your room. Start unpacking" Then just walks away.

"Ok" I say and obey. The others do the same. Maybe jesy was right. Maybe it would be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninas POV- **Amber and I walked into our room, to find two more beds in there.

"Whoa" I say.

"Oh sorry! It's a little messy. It will all be clean in a little while. I'm not usually this unorganized." A unfamiliar voice said. "I'm Perrie!" the voice said as she extended out a hand. I shook it.

"I'm Nina." I said.

"And I'm Amber" Amber said.

"Cool. I'm Jade." said another voice. We turned to see Jade standing in the doorway.

"Hi!" I said as I shook her hand.

"So whats school like here?" Jade asked.

"Its pretty cool. Chill, well... Sorta." We laughed.

"Victor seems really scary!" they said.

"Hes not too bad. As long as you don't get on his bad side you'll be good." We said.

"Cool!" they said. they were so nice! sure i'm a fan. But I'm not like obsessed or anything so it didn't feel too awkward. I liked these girls already!


End file.
